The present invention relates in general to display systems, and in particular, to field emission displays.
Carbon nanotubes have been demonstrated to achieve good electron field emission. However, in the prior art, the carbon nanotubes are deposited on the cathode in disorganized positions. FIG. 1 illustrates such a cathode 100 with a substrate 101 and an electrode 102. Illustrated are carbon nanotubes 103 deposited on electrode 102 in such disorganized positions. As a result of the random organization of the carbon nanotube fibers, the efficiency of the electron emission is impacted to be less than possible.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method of aligning such carbon nanotubes to improve the efficiency of the electron emission therefrom.
The present invention addresses the foregoing need by providing a method for aligning carbon nanotubes within a host phase. Once the carbon nanotubes are aligned, the host phase is then subjected to a binding process to make the alignment of the carbon nanotubes permanent. Thereafter, the surfaces of the host phase can be polished resulting in substantially vertically aligned carbon nanotubes within a thin film, which can then be used within a cathode structure to produce a field emission device, including a display.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.